


Huggies - Amar, Proteger, Respeitar, Sorrir

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broken Promises, Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: A primeira coisa que ele sente é algo molhado em suas mãos. Em seu rosto. Oh, ele está chorando.Ele se lembra onde está, no seu segundo Grand Pix, na categoria Júnior. Respirando fundo, ele ergue o rosto e se assusta ao ver um garoto asiático gordinho agachado na frente dele, com lágrimas saindo de seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, manchando seus óculos e bochechas.





	Huggies - Amar, Proteger, Respeitar, Sorrir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Huggies - Love, Protect, Respect and Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084372) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



A primeira coisa que ele sente é algo molhado em suas mãos. Em seu rosto. E então ele percebe que está sentado em um chão frio, com os joelhos tocando nas costas das mãos, e elas estão em seu rosto. _Oh, ele está chorando._ Em sua cabeça, diversos sentimentos circulavam. Tristeza, embaraçamento, decepção, dor, fracasso, derrota. Talvez ele devesse desistir. Talvez ele devesse procurar outra carreira. Talvez…

_Mas existe outra profissão para Victor Nikiforov que não seja patinação artística?_

Ele podia sentir seus longos cabelos molhando a sua roupa, [*]. Ele tinha tentado lavar o rosto para não sucumbir, em vão. Tudo porque ele não conseguiu obter as expectativas de seu técnico, Yakov, em ganhar o ouro. Ele terminou com prata, por 0.15 pontos de diferença do primeiro colocado. Apenas 0.15 pontos…

Ele se lembra onde está, no seu segundo Grand Prix, na categoria Júnior. Em Tóquio, no Japão. Talvez tenha sido bom não ter sido na Rússia, porque aí teria sido pior.

Respirando fundo, ele ergue o rosto e se assusta ao ver um garoto asiático gordinho agachado na frente dele, com lágrimas saindo de seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, manchando seus óculos e bochechas. Mas ele não soltava nenhum som, exceto pelo nariz que escorria.

“Você está bem?” Victor pergunta, em Inglês.

O menino nega com a cabeça, agarrando com força o casaco que veste na altura de sua barriga.

“Você, bem?” Ele pergunta, fitando o russo, que também nega com a cabeça.

Eles ficam se olhando por um tempo, com lágrimas descendo dos olhos de ambos, até que o menino se levanta, ergue os dois braços para frente, com as mãos abertas na direção de Victor, que o olha com surpresa.

“Quer, abraço?” Ele pergunta, sem se mexer da posição.

Victor sorri com tanta fofura vinda daquele garoto que não consegue falar inglês direito, mas que ainda sim está ali, oferecendo um abraço para ele. Ele ergue os braços e acena com a cabeça, vendo o garoto se aproximar e o abraçar. Juntos, ambos choram.

“Continue lutando. Seja forte. Vença.” O garoto diz, sussurrando para ele. “Não desistir. Próxima dor. Lembrar abraço.”

Então Victor Nikiforov percebe que aquele menino estava chorando por ele. Aquele menino percebeu os sentimentos que Victor não queria que descobrissem por estava com medo das críticas. Aquele menino que não o julga, apenas o abraça e chora.

Aquele garoto que diz para ele não desistir.

“...promete?” Menino pergunta, ainda o abraçando.

“Sim.” Victor responde. “Obrigado. Muito obrigado.”

O menino se afasta dele, ficando de pé e dando uma risada fofa.

“Sorriso. Feliz Aniversário.” Ele diz, apontando para Victor.

E Victor obedece, dando uma risada também. Uma voz se escuta e o menino olha para trás.

“Tchau, Tchau.” Ele diz, acenando para Victor.

“Tchaaau.” Victor diz, acenando.

Ele vê o garoto se afastando, e saindo do banheiro.

...

_“Nome, Yuuri Katsuki. Quando patinar mesmo gelo com você e ganhar medalha, foto comemorativa?”_

…

Victor acorda surpreso. Que sonho estranho! Ele olha em volta e se vê em seu quarto, em São Petersburgo. Mas alto está faltando. Ou melhor, alguém. _Yuuri?_

“Oh, você acordou.” Ele escuta, vindo da porta semi-aberta.

Nela, ele vê Yuuri Katsuki de braços cruzados, o fitando mal-humoradamente.

“Yuuri?” Ele pergunta, engolindo em seco.

Ele está chateado. Claro que está, pois Victor implicou com ele na noite anterior por causa das fotos de infância que Hiroko lhe mandou. De um garoto gordinho geralmente acompanhado de um par de patins de gelo ou seu cãozinho, Vicchan. Do mesmo garoto que ele havia sonhado…

“Ei, Yuuri, escuta isso!” Ele diz, ignorando o mau-humor de seu noivo e se levantando. “Eu sonhei que eu me encontrava com você pequenininho em um banheiro e nós nos abraçamos e eu prometi que me iria me tornar mais forte e que não desistiria…”

Victor para de falar quando vê o olhar dele se transformar em algo diferente. _Raiva? Tristeza? Dor?_

“Você sonhou? Mesmo?” Ele pergunta, mordendo o lábio. “Não importa mais. É bom se apressar pois temos que ir ao ringue treinar.”

Ele se afasta, deixando Victor confuso. Ele olha a data, e vê que é Natal, o que também significa ser seu aniversário e hoje ele está fazendo 31 anos. Ele toma banho e se veste, xingando por ter que sair num frio desses para treinar com Yuuri… _Treinar? Mas o ringue está fechado neste frio._

“Yuuri, hoje não tem…” Ele diz, indo pra sala de estar, que está vazia. “Yuuri? Makka?”

 _Silêncio._ O que significa que Yuuri saiu com Makkachin. _Estranho. Muito estranho._

...

Quando ele chega no ringue, ele vê uma pequena luz acesa na recepção, onde ele vê uma caixa de presente prateada semi-aberta. Dentro dela, seus patins de lâminas douradas e um bilhete dizendo para calça-los. Ele os calça e quando se aproxima do gelo, as luzes se acendem e ele cai no chão de surpresa ao ver o local todo decorado, quase todos os patinadores que competiram com ele e Yuuri dizendo ao mesmo tempo “Surpresa!” e uma grande mesa cheia de comida, bebida e presentes. Yurio se aproxima dele, de testa franzida.

“Viktor, cadê Katsudon?” Ele pergunta alto, fazendo todos se calarem.

“Yuuri deveria vir com você.” Phichit Chulanont diz, olhando para o russo de cabelos prateados.

“Ele não está aqui?” Victor pergunta, se levantando com dificuldade. “Ele saiu primeiro, com Makkachin.”

“Talvez algo deu errado com ‘aquilo'.” Phichit diz, cruzando os braços. “Vamos lá, ele deve chegar a qualquer momento mesmo.”

E a festa de aniversário se desenrola, para a alegria de Victor, que no início fica observando a entrada, à espera de Yuuri, que não chega. Ele não percebe, mas Phichit, como todo grande amigo, já estava trocando mensagens com Yuuri. Ele se assusta com o que lê.

“Victor!” Ele grita, atraindo a atenção de todos. “Você se esqueceu mesmo?”

Victor, surpreso, inclina o rosto.

“Eu me esqueci o que?”

“15 anos atrás, Grand Prix, Tóquio. 0.15 pontos de diferença. Medalha de prata.” Ele começa a falar, o olhando com raiva. “Você estava no banheiro, desesperado, quando conheceu um menino.”

“Eu me lembro disso. Você estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas com um sorriso no rosto e falando de um menino fofo que lhe ajudou.” Yakov, seu antigo técnico, fala e Victor arregala os olhos cada vez mais.

“Vocês se abraçaram e ele pediu para você prometer que quando vocês se encontrassem de novo, no mesmo gelo que você e ganhar uma medalha, vocês tirariam uma foto juntos.” O tailandês continua.

Então Victor percebe. _Não é apenas um sonho. É uma memória. Será que…_

“Ele nunca saiu de casa. Vá. Ele está esperando.”

E Victor sai da arena de patinação, voltando para casa.

…

Ele chega e a encontra quase do jeito que a deixou. Quase. Ele certamente havia fechado a porta de seu quarto quando saiu, mas esta está semi-aberta. Quando ele se aproxima, ele escuta, em japonês, conseguindo entender boa parte.

_“...Makka...O que... eu faço… ele se… esqueceu… de mim… da promessa… eu havia falhado… e ele havia pedido…a foto… mesmo eu tendo falhado... Quando ganhei prata… ele não competiu… E depois… eu percebi… que não adiantava… achava que ele… não queria mais… cumprir a promessa… porque eu falhei... E ele hoje… disse que sonhou… mas nem no sonho… ele lembrou da promessa… eu…”_

_Eu sabia. Ele se culpa por ter falhado naquele Grand Prix._ Mas isso não podia ser evitado.

Ele vê Yuuri sentado, abraçando Makkachin. Victor abre a porta e silenciosamente se coloca ao lado da cama, de frente para Yuuri.

“Você, bem?” Ele pergunta, chorando e com as mãos agarrando seu suéter,na altura do peito.

Yuuri o olha, surpreso. Ele nega com a cabeça. Victor estende os braços.

“Quer, abraço?” E Yuuri se joga nos braços dele antes de dar resposta, chorando alto. “Me desculpe, Yuuri. Me desculpe. Eu sou um idiota por ter esquecido do nosso primeiro encontro e da verdadeira promessa. Me desculpa, Yuuri…”

Yuuri permanece um bom tempo ali, nos braços dele, até que, ainda nos braços dele, o beija. Um beijo longo, quente, misturado às lágrimas deles.

“Me desculpe... por não ter conseguido... uma medalha em Sochi.” O Japonês diz, em soluços. “E não ter… cumprido minha parte… da promessa…”

“Yuuri, eu tenho uma idéia. Que tal…” Ele sussurra algo no ouvido de seu amado, recebendo um sorriso e uma afirmação animada dele.

Eles então começam a brincar com os celulares, tirando fotos juntos com as diversas medalhas. Colocando e tirando diversas roupas, algumas fotos bem quentes. Em uma ambos beijam a medalha um do outro. E então...

“Sorria. Feliz Aniversário.” Yuuri diz, beijando o nariz e deslizando algo no dedo anelar da mão direita dele.

Uma nova aliança com uma frase em russo. Victor percebe que na mão direita dele também tem outra aliança, também com algo escrito em japonês. O russo fita o seu anel, de olhos arregalados.

“Amar, Proteger, Respeitar, Sorrir com você, para sempre.” Yuuri fala o que está escrito, dando risada.

Victor o abraça novamente, dizendo “Eu te amo” diversas vezes, em russo, inglês e japonês.

**~Fim~**


End file.
